<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afraid to Sleep by botanicalTJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420281">Afraid to Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalTJ/pseuds/botanicalTJ'>botanicalTJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfort in Chaos [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbians, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalTJ/pseuds/botanicalTJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To Gwen, it's more than a job. To Morgana, she's more than a maid.</p>
<p>(Repost, originally part of Comfortember 2020)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfort in Chaos [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afraid to Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Now in my<br/>heart I<br/>see clearly</p>
<p>a beautiful<br/>face<br/>shining back on me</p>
<p>stained<br/>with love</p>
<p>Sappho, 610-580 BCE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Morgana, you must sleep."</p>
<p>"I can't." Gwen's mistress sat up in bed, clothed in her nightgown with her long, wavy hair draped over her shoulders. Gwen perched on the edge of the mattress, carding her fingers through the silky locks. She was still in her servant dress despite the hour, but not a bit of her minded the company. Even an extension of her royal duties was better than the lonely silence of her own home, where she sat awaiting the sunrise more fervently than she cared to admit. Yes, Morgana's bed was just as pleasant of a place to be at this hour as it was during any time of day. </p>
<p>But Morgana didn't, at the moment, share Gwen's contentment. She sat, nearly shivering, with the moonlight making her skin look near translucent. There were heavy bags beneath her eyes that even the thickest powders could not conceal. It made Gwen's chest ache to see her around the castle, holding her head high like a proper lady, a perfect example of what the king's ward should represent. But behind her painted face and elegant gowns was a young woman who had not slept properly in weeks.</p>
<p>"You have to try." Gwen spoke in a gentle tone, moving her fingers to brush tenderly over Morgana's cheek. She cupped the girl's face in one hand and smiled when Morgana leaned into it, inviting the affection in ways she couldn't outside of her chamber's four walls. So Gwen slipped her shoes off and crawled further into the bed, nestling herself at her mistress's side. "I can stay with you."</p>
<p>Morgana nodded, silent at Gwen's arms wrapped around her shoulders. Her brilliant blue eyes were wet, thick lashes blinking away the evidence of her fatigue-stretched emotions before it could become a topic of conversation. But Gwen placed a kiss on her cheek anyways, where the tear might have fallen had it been allowed to.</p>
<p>"A princess needs her rest," Gwen reminded, the hint of a smile on her face growing to full endearment. She shifted so that they could both lie comfortably against the plush pillows, her heart singing warmth into her chest when Morgana smoothed the bedspread over her as well. </p>
<p>Morgana gave a weak laugh, a tinkling sound that was lovely and sweet despite her tribulations. She leaned her head onto the servant's shoulder. "Gwen, you know I'm not a princess in the kingdom's eyes."</p>
<p>"I know, my lady." Gwen touched her lips to Morgana's temple, then leaned over to blow the beside candle out with a quick puff of air. She settled back into place again with a head pillowed on her chest, her own embrace like armor around her love's delicate frame, gaze stained with love upon the sweetness of her lady's face. "But you're a princess in mine."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i miss when they were girlfriends :(</p>
<p>thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>